Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 030
"Duel Identity, Part 2", known as "The Super Legendary Warrior - Chaos Soldier Descends" in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on November 14, 2000 and in the United States on August 31, 2002. __TOC__ Summary The Duel between Mai Valentine and Yugi Muto continues. Yugi is down to 300 Life Points while Mai still has all of hers. Yugi and Yami Yugi continue to struggle internally. Mai then explains that after losing her Duel with Joey, it made her realize that the reason why she cheated in her Duels was because she was afraid of losing and of trusting herself. She also says a Duelist can learn more from a defeat than from a victory. After the conversation with both Mai and Yami Yugi, Yugi realizes he has to face his fear as well, and finally lets Yami Yugi Duel without holding him back. Yugi uses "Brain Control" to take control of "Harpie's Pet Dragon". He then Tributes "Harpie's Pet Dragon" for the effect of "Catapult Turtle". This not only subtracts half of the dragon's ATK from Mai's Life Points, but it also destroys Mai's "Mirror Wall". Mai takes note of Yugi's face down card, which she believes is a trap, so instead of attacking, she uses "Elegant Egotists to transform Harpie Lady into "Harpie Lady Sisters", but Yugi reveals that the card he played face down was "Monster Recovery" which he uses to call back Catapult Turtle, shuffle his deck and draw a new hand of cards. Yugi also realizes that "Shadow of Eyes" cannot affect female monsters, so he Summons "Mystical Elf" in Defense Position. " alongside "Harpie's Pet Dragon".]] However, Mai uses "Monster Reborn" to revive "Harpie's Pet Dragon" and uses her "Harpie Lady Sisters" to destroy "Mystical Elf", wiping out his defense. Yugi draws "Swords of Revealing Light" and activates it, preventing Mai from attacking for three turns. During those turns, Yugi Summons "Kuriboh" and "Gaia The Fierce Knight". On the final turn, Yugi draws "Black Luster Ritual" (Pegasus senses a sudden surge of power when this happens) and uses it to Tribute his monsters and Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier", which destroys "Harpie's Pet Dragon". Losing her most powerful monster and not willing to watch her "Harpie Lady Sisters" be destroyed, Mai surrenders and that wins Yugi the Duel by default. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Mai Valentine Yugi has 300 LP remaining and controls no cards. Mai has 2000 LP remaining and controls "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (2300/2800) and "Harpie Lady" (2100/2200) both in Attack Position, the latter equipped with "Cyber Shield" and "Rose Whip", as well as "Mirror Wall" and "Shadow of Eyes" and no Set cards. Turn 12: Yami Yugi After a conversation with Mai, Yugi is finally convinced to Duel seriously (let Yami Yugi Duel in the dub). Yugi draws "Brain Control" and subsequently activates it to take control of "Harpie's Pet Dragon". Yugi then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Catapult Turtle" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates the effect of "Catapult Turtle" to Tribute "Harpie's Pet Dragon", destroy "Mirror Wall", and inflict damage to Mai equal to half the ATK of "Harpie's Pet Dragon" on the field (Mai: 2000 → 850 LP). Turn 13: Mai Mai draws. She then activates "Elegant Egotist" to turn one "Harpie Lady" into three "Harpie Ladies" in Attack Position (2450/2100 for newly summoned "Harpies"). Mai decides not to attack as she believes Yugi's Set card is a Trap Card. Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yugi reveals his bluff by activating his face-down "Monster Recovery", which returns "Catapult Turtle" and his hand to his Deck and allow Yugi to draw five new cards. Yugi draws "Celtic Guardian", "Monster Reborn", "Griffore", "Kuriboh", and "Mystical Elf". Yugi Normal Summons "Mystical Elf" (800/2000) in Defense Position. This monster is unaffected by the effect of "Shadow of Eyes" since it is a female monster. Turn 15: Mai Mai activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (2000/2500) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Harpie's Pet Dragon", it gains 300 ATK and DEF for every "Harpie Lady" on the field, and there are three ("Harpie's Pet Dragon": 2000 → 2900/2500 → 3400). "Harpie Lady Sisters" attack and destroy "Mystical Elf". Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Swords of Revealing Light" and subsequently activates it. Mai's monsters can not attack for three turns and all of her monsters must be face-up. Yugi then Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. Turn 17: Mai Mai draws, then passes her turn. Due to the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light", Mai cannot attack for two more turns. Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yugi's hand contains "Celtic Guardian", "Monster Reborn" and "Griffore". Yugi draws "Polymerization". He then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Gaia The Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 19: Mai Mai draws, then passes her turn. Due to the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light", Mai cannot attack for one more turn. Turn 20: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress". He passes his turn. Turn 21: Mai Mai draws "Harpie Lady". She passes her turn. The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Turn 22: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Black Luster Ritual" and subsequently activates it to Tribute "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and "Kuriboh" and Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Black Luster Soldier" attacks and destroys "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (Mai: 850 → 750 LP). Turn 23: Mai At this point, Mai surrenders. Differences in adaptations * "Monster Recovery" and "Brain Control" are redesigned in the English version. * When Yugi summons "Black Luster Soldier", Mai's cleavage is erased in the dub, though that is the only scene her cleavage is removed. * Also removed are the shots of Mai looking triumphant and Yugi glowering at her. * In the original, it is Yami Yugi, not Yugi who is afraid to Duel. Yami Yugi is afraid of losing the Duel in the original version, whereas Yugi is afraid to let Yami Yugi Duel in the dub. * In the original, there is no conversation between Yami Yugi and Yugi about doing things in Yugi's way. * The artwork of "Harpie Lady" was edited so it was less revealing. * The spikes on the breastplate of "Cyber Shield" are removed. * There is a small sequence in the original that is removed in the dub. In the Japanese, after Joey asks Yami Yugi what's going on and Téa calls out encouragement to Yugi, Tristan notes that Mai's "pheromone cards" are very strong. Téa then makes an angry protest on "pheromone cards". * The flashback of Yami Yugi and Kaiba's Duel was slightly changed in the dub to put more emphasis on Yami Yugi and Yugi's conflict. Errors * When Mai starts explaining why she lost to Joey, she has two copies of "Shadow of Eyes" and "Harpie Lady" on the field despite having only played one of each. Later on, it is shown that the second "Shadow of Eyes" was actually in the place of "Elegant Egotist". * "Celtic Guardian", which is in Yugi's hand, is shown on his field (and Mai's readout of his field) just before, just after, and while he draws "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" instead of "Gaia The Fierce Knight". * "Harpie's Pet Dragon" is shown as a Normal Monster. * During the transition from the commercial break, Yugi's score is indicated to be 1350 on his side of the arena, when he was actually down to 300. * Yugi states during this episode that with no monsters on his side of the field, Mai is free to attack his Life Points directly. However, this rule was not established in the anime until the start of the Battle City tournament. * When Yami Yugi states that he needs to perform the "Black Luster Ritual" to defeat Mai, dialogue implies that Yugi doesn't know what that is, despite his deck containing both "Black Luster Soldier" and "Black Luster Ritual." Since Yugi constructed his deck for Duelist Kingdom before he was even aware of Yami's existence, it makes no sense that his deck would contain a card he doesn't know how to use. * Mai was unable to summon her fourth "Harpie Lady" due to the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" preventing it. In the first Duel between Yugi and Kaiba, Kaiba was able to play "Judge Man" after "Swords of Revealing Light" was used against him; similarly, PaniK was able to play Metal Guardian while Yugi's Swords was in effect. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes